Inexplicable
by Harumi Yamazaki
Summary: Algo inexplicable le pasa a Roxas, algo que lo tiene muy confundido y decide escribir sobre ello [One-Shot] Primero que nada, aclarar que escribí esta historia muy de improviso, así que quizás tenga algunos pequeños errores. En segundo lugar, quería decir que si veo que alguien llega a pedirlo, podría pensar en hacerle una continuación un poco más feliz.


**© SQUARE ENIX All Rights Reserved**

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Roxas, o al menos eso creo, justo ahora me siento bastante confuso. Necesitaba escribir esto, a pesar de que estoy consciente de que no es algo importante para nadie.

Soy solo una persona más en este mundo, que tiene problemas como cualquier otro. Muchos dirán que hay quienes están sufriendo mucho más que yo y de hecho estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, mi vida no es la más trágica ni tampoco pretendo que los demás crean eso, no deseo la compasión de quien quiera que este leyendo esto.

Aunque entiendo eso, sentí el repentino impulso de escribir, necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba interesado en escuchar las inquietudes que siento en este momento, siendo finalmente esta página en blanco la víctima de todas mis quejas, por llamarlas de alguna forma.

En este momento, yendo directo al punto, me siento como un cascaron vacío. Esto quizás sea confuso, pero para explicarlo de alguna forma: Veo mis manos escribiendo esto, mis dedos moviéndose por el teclado, equivocándose y borrando frases para después reescribir algo similar, sin embargo todo esto parece tan ajeno a mí...

No sé cómo fue que esta sensación de vacío se instaló tan profundamente dentro de mí, solo comenzó de repente y sin ninguna razón. Hasta hace un par de días todo era completamente normal; yo me preocupaba por obtener buenas calificaciones en el colegio, platicaba y reía con mis amigos, leía sobre aventuras en mundos y épocas lejanos con las que yo tan solo podría soñar… en general, creo que disfrutaba de estar vivo.

Nunca me he considerado como una persona a la que 'le guste la escuela', sin embargo sabía que era un paso necesario e inevitable en mi vida y por al menos 15 de mis 18 años de vida, tan solo observe a las personas a mí alrededor sin saber cómo debería interactuar con ellos. De vez en cuando traté de hacerlo, sin embargo ninguno de esos intentos funcionó…

Finalmente, tras graduarme y entrar en otra escuela, logré encontrar algunos amigos. Me sentí feliz y abrí parte de mi corazón para ellos, les permití conocerme como a nadie antes y me esforcé también por lograr que ellos confiaran en mí. Reí, llore y disfrute cada momento de su compañía.

Algún tiempo después comencé a sentirme atraído por alguien, un ridículamente alto y alborotador pelirrojo llamado Axel. Esto fue completamente inesperado para mí, pues cuando recién lo conocí mi primer pensamiento fue: 'lo detesto', pero de alguna forma mi opinión terminó por cambiar. Hice todas las ridiculeces que uno puede llegar a hacer cuando se enamora, traté de acercarme y todo me salió siempre mal, comencé a preocuparme por mi apariencia tan solo para que él pudiese notarme y, aunque a veces parecía que funcionaba, de hecho no había ni el más mínimo progreso.

Esta situación me desesperaba, pero no era como si fuese a rendirme tan fácilmente, siempre volvía a intentarlo una vez más. Sin embargo, como ya mencioné un poco antes, todo esto de repente ha dejado de tener significado… Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda, aunque no aseguro nada, ya que mi cabeza está hecha un lío incluso para mí.

Hace dos días, mientras observaba a Axel conversando tan alegre como siempre con su mejor amigo Demyx, me vino a la mente una idea: 'Él ya no me gusta' y fue como si alguien me diese una repentina orden que no pudiese desobedecer. Con mis amigos pasó algo similar… Tan solo nos encontramos para hablar un rato, como siempre hacíamos, pero yo no pude más que escucharlos. Todo me pareció tan lejano, como si yo fuese un intruso que había aparecido de repente entre ellos y que no debería estar ahí.

En medio de todo esto, descubrí poco después que incluso las historias que tanto amaba leer, ahora dejan un vacío en mi pecho. Es una sensación extraña, puesto que al leerlas me emociono llegando incluso a sentirme participe de la historia, pero al mismo tiempo el vacío en mi pecho poco a poco se vuelve más profundo.

Quizás lo único que aún llegó a disfrutar es la música… probablemente sea porque suelo escuchar música en algún idioma extranjero, siendo el rock mi preferido. Tan solo cierro mis ojos y me dejo guiar por el ritmo, moviendo mis labios en un vago intento por seguir la letra, aun cuando no la sé completa. Es en esos momentos que puedo volver a sentirme relajado y conforme…

He comenzado a cuestionarme también, esa tan clásica pregunta filosófica que siempre he odiado no deja de rondar mi mente: **"** _Por qué estoy aquí? Qué se supone que tengo yo que sirva en este mundo?_ _ **"**_ , pero simplemente no encuentro el más mínimo indicio de que debería hacer. La vida ahora me parece monótona, aburrida y sinsentido… Si estoy vivo para ver el mañana o muero antes de que eso ocurra ha comenzado a darme igual.

Lo que pasa conmigo ahora es un completo misterio para mí, quiero descubrir la respuesta a ese misterio pero a la vez hay algo que me impide buscarla… Me pregunto si alguien habrá sentido algo similar antes, si fuera así, me encantaría poder hablar con esa persona…


End file.
